


Fight For Your Right

by literaryoblivion



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Stiles, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Apologies, Beta Boyd, Beta Scott, College, College Student Derek, College Student Stiles, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Minor Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes, Omega Derek, Omega Erica Reyes, Omega Verse, Politics, Protests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4555269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles spreads his arms out wide to show off his look, and he’s pretty sure that’s a look of disdain on Scott’s face.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“That’s what you’re wearing?” Scott says, and yup, definitely disdain, and judgement, and rudeness.<br/>___</p><p>AKA in which Stiles is an alpha who protests for omega rights, and Derek is an omega who does not care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight For Your Right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jessa_anna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessa_anna/gifts).



> This fic is a LONG time coming. It is for jessa_anna who won a fic from me in an auction (and it's been so long that I've forgotten which one). Anyway, I hope you like it and thank you for being patient with me!

Stiles spreads his arms out wide to show off his look, and he’s pretty sure that’s a look of disdain on Scott’s face.

“What?”

“That’s what you’re wearing?” Scott says, and yup, definitely disdain, and judgement, and rudeness. 

“Yeah. What's the problem?"

Scott scrunches his face and gives Stiles another once over. "I don't know... Don't you think it's a bit... much?"

Stiles looks down at his shirt that has a large knotted penis on it in a circle with a line crossed through it. The back of the shirt says "No Knotting Without Rights." He's also wearing a large button on one side that says "Break the Heat Ceiling!" and another slightly smaller button below it that says "Omegas are more than a hole!"  On the other side he has two buttons positioned side by side: one with a cartoon butt, the hole prominently displayed, and the other has a cartoon dick spurting come, looking as if it's jizzing on the ass on the other button. While he's pretty sure his shirt is not as outlandish as some of the others he has, he could maybe see what Scott was getting at. Maybe it was those cartoon buttons... 

"I'm trying to get the point across in the quickest way possible, Scott. This shirt is effective."

"Yeah, but... Don't you think the others will just think you're trying to get attention?"

Stiles levels him with a look that he hopes conveys the “Duh” of what he’s thinking.

“What I mean,” Scott says, understanding Stiles’s look, “that you’ll get negative attention, like they’re going to see you as an alpha that’s mocking their efforts?”

Stiles’s mouth drops open, scandalized. “I’m not doing that at all!”

Scott gives him a smile and pats him on the shoulder. “I know you’re not, buddy, but there’s not a lot of alphas like you. They might… jump to conclusions?” 

Stiles’s head drops, and he sighs. Scott’s totally right. He’s probably going to come off too eager, and while most that know him know he’s being sincere (like Scott), the other omegas he’s planning on protesting with will more than likely see him as a knot head, pretending for the cause just for the sake of getting tail. 

“Okay fine, I’ll take off a few buttons,” Stiles finally mutters and turns to go back up to his room.

When he emerges, he’s still wearing the same shirt, but the only button he has on says “Ask me why I support omega rights,” which is way more tame (and _boring, Scott_ ) than his previous ones. Scott nods his head in approval, and they leave their shared apartment to head up to campus. 

The protest is in full swing by the time they make it to the central square, and Scott, a beta, stands on the sidelines in silent support and watches as Stiles pulls out his homemade sign (that reads “Omegas Deserve More”) from his backpack and joins the throng of omegas holding up their own signs. 

Stiles knows the protest leader, Erica, only by name, has never met her, but admires the work and petitions she’s started to further their cause. He figures she’s the blonde with the megaphone and slowly pushes his way through the crowd, ignoring the startled sniffs and rude looks from the omegas as he does so, stopping when he reaches Erica.

She suddenly stops and turns to face Stiles, her eyes narrowing as she sizes him up. She lowers her megaphone and steps closer to him, scrutinizing him. 

“What’s your game, alpha?” Erica says, her tone on edge.

“No game. I’m here in support of you and your cause,” Stiles replies, firm, although on the inside he’s squirming under her gaze.

She squints at him, like she isn’t convinced. “I see. And why should I believe you?”

“Because my mother was Claudia Stilinski.”

At the name, Erica’s eyes widen, taken aback, and then she grins wide. “Well, alright then, Mr. Stilinski--”

“Stiles.”

Erica nods, “Stiles. The son of _the_ Claudia Stilinski is more than welcome among us, alpha or no. It’s an honor to have you with us.” She sticks out her hand, and Stiles shakes it, the other protesters looking on, some in confusion, some in awe.

Erica wraps an arm around Stiles’s shoulders and turns them both to face the crowd of protesters. She doesn’t lift the megaphone, instead choosing to shout at them. “This here is Stiles, the son of Claudia Stilinski, the woman who single-handedly paved the way for omegas to join the workforce in the first place. If any of you have a problem with him protesting with us, you come talk to me.” She gives all of them a firm stare, as if she’s daring them to complain.

With an arm still around Stiles, she pulls him a few steps away from the crowd. “It’s great to have you here, Stiles. Your mom was an amazing woman.” 

Stiles gives her a sad smile and bobs his head. “She really was.”

“If any of them give you trouble, you let me know.” Stiles nods. “I’m Erica, by the way,” she adds before patting his shoulder and stepping back into the crowd, shouting mantras and chants into her megaphone, to which the others repeat or continue with resounding enthusiasm. 

Stiles quickly joins too, shouting and adding his voice to the others, waving when Scott leaves to go to class. After a little while, Erica disperses the group with stacks of flyers and pamphlets to pass out to anyone they see. She must like Stiles because she has him in a spot that is nearby her, and whenever there’s a lull in passersby, she comes over to chat with him, asking him his opinions or ideas on the issues.

During one of the lulls, she leaves Stiles with her stack of flyers and volunteers to get something to eat for the both of them. Stiles had come prepared with several snacks in his backpack, but Erica had insisted ( _I can’t protest on a granola bar and Cheetos, Stiles._ ) and left Stiles alone.

It’s while he’s alone that he catches the amazing scent of an omega approaching him. The guy is the epitome of tall, dark, and handsome, with chiseled features and stubble Stiles would like to get up close and personal with. Stiles reins in his senses and focuses on the task at hand when the man finally is close enough for Stiles to hand him a flyer.

“Hi,” Stiles says, gearing up for his spiel. The other omegas that passed him (unlike the alphas) were more than willing to stop to hear Stiles out (probably out of intrigue for why an alpha was protesting for omega rights; but hey, they stopped, and that’s all he cared about), and Stiles figured this omega would be the same.

“I’m not interested,” the man says in a gruff voice, not slowing his pace as he continues walking past Stiles. 

“You’re not interested in making your future better?” Stiles says as he walks side by side with the omega.

“What the hell are you talking about?” the omega says, trying to walk faster, only Stiles matches his pace.

“I’m talking about ensuring that omegas are treated fairly and not like toys,” Stiles shouts, angry.

The omega stops abruptly and faces Stiles, who has to take a few steps closer because of it. “Why do you care? You’re an alpha.”

“Yeah, I am an alpha, but my mother was an omega, and I believe in fairness and equality for all.”

“And that’s going to fix it,” the omega says, sarcastically looking down at the papers in Stiles’s hand.

Stiles frowns, “It’s a start. We have to do something. Don’t you want to leave here knowing you tried to change the world?” 

The omega shrugs. “What’s so wrong with it now?”

Stiles balks, utterly dumbfounded at this omega who obviously either is ignorant of his own gender or doesn’t care. “Are you kidding me? Do you know how many omegas can barely afford to put food on the table because they get passed up for raises?”

“Shouldn’t their alpha be worried about that?” the man counters.

Stiles is almost too shocked to answer, almost. “What if they don’t have an alpha? What if something has happened to their alpha? What about common respect and decency? If they are doing the same amount of work as those around them, with the same skill set, then they should get equal pay. Let me guess, you already have a sugar daddy alpha to take care of you, so why should you worry about your fellow omegas and their plights?” Stiles shouts, flippant at the end. 

Maybe he shouldn’t have said that last sentence, but he can’t understand how someone could be so cruel and uncaring. The man scowls at Stiles.

“I don’t _have_ an alpha, and I _never_ said I didn’t care about other omegas. I just don’t think a stupid little petition started by a bunch of college kids is actually going to do anything to change things,” the man shouts, well more like growls back, stepping closer to Stiles and getting in his face. 

“You don’t know that! It could change things! It could at least make people aware, maybe get the ball rolling!” Stiles steps closer too, and without realizing it, they are both staring at each other, inches apart, breathing hard. If Stiles weren’t so angry right now, he’d probably get lost in the intoxicating scent of this omega, but he has better control than that.

There’s a moment where both of them seem as if they are waiting for the other to back up, to say something, to shout a retort, but none of that happens. Although, Stiles is pretty sure the omega’s eyes flick down to his lips for a brief second. If he’s being honest, Stiles’s eyes did the same thing to the omega. 

The man huffs and rolls his eyes. “Whatever,” he says before stepping back out of Stiles’s space. “I’m late for class. Good luck with your little petition,” he mutters before turning and speedily walking towards the nearby building.

“Yeah, thanks,” Stiles breathes, unsure of what just happened, and he can’t stop staring after the omega as he disappears into the building. He shakes his head to clear it and turns back to his original spot to see Erica a few feet behind him, arms folded and smirking.

Slowly, Stiles walks back over to her. “So, I see you’ve met Derek,” she says, her voice smug and knowing. 

“Who?” 

“That omega who gave you a run for your money,” she says, tilting her head toward the building the omega had disappeared into. “That was Derek Hale.”

Stiles’s eyes grow large. “Hale? Derek _Hale_?”

Erica nods. “You’re not the only one on campus with famous parents, pal. Derek’s a tough nut to crack on this, understandably. I’m surprised he backed down with you. Normally, he can growl and fight for hours with my other protesters until they give up.” Then she adds, “You must be special.”

She gives him a look that Stiles can’t quite read, not having known her long enough to know what it could mean. He scoffs though. “Yeah, right. I think I wasn’t worth his time.”

“Didn’t smell like it,” she mutters before walking off back to their original spots, Stiles following behind her.

They take turns eating the food Erica bought while the other passes out flyers and talks to people passing by. After a few more hours, the other protesters that had been stationed around campus come wandering over to them, a few less papers in their hands and appearances tired. 

Erica accepts all their leftover pamphlets and thanks each of them for their help, listens to those that make other suggestions or ideas for future protests. Stiles watches off to the side, arranging a few things in his backpack before closing it and slinging it over his shoulder. When Erica’s done talking to the others, Stiles goes to say his goodbyes. 

“Thanks for your help today,” Erica says with a genuine smile.

Stiles nods and shrugs. “No problem. I’m glad I could.” He tries to sound sincere. He means it, but ever since his interaction with who he now knows as Derek Hale, he’s felt off, like he was in the wrong. The rest of the day all he can think about is finding Derek and apologizing.

Erica frowns. “What’s eatin’ ya kid? Wait…” Her lips quirk up in a thoughtful smile. “It’s Derek, isn’t it?”

Stiles refuses to look up at Erica to confirm or deny anything, of course it only seems to be the exact answer Erica was expecting. She sighs, gathers her things, and loops an arm around his shoulders, then walks him across the square.

“You feel bad now, huh? Now that you know who he is?”

Stiles shrugs, another silent answer that Erica accepts as confirmation.

She continues, “What are you going to do about it, then? Cause moping and feeling bad isn’t going to solve the issue.” Her voice is firm, and it reminds Stiles about how Erica is about action; it’s why she’s a good leader.

He huffs. “What can I do? I’m sure he won’t want to talk to me or listen to what I have to say, and it’s not like I’m going to conveniently run into him again to have the chance to say I’m sorry anyway.”

Erica drops her arm and stops, Stiles stopping as well. She takes a few steps to face him, her face is stern, but not in a mean way, more discerning. “Is that all you want to do? Apologize?”

Stiles opens his mouth to answer and then closes it to think about it a little more. He does want to apologize, but if he's being truthful he wouldn't mind getting to know Derek either. His scent was delicious, yes, but Stiles is a big believer in not letting his instincts and bodily reactions control his every thought and move. Too many alphas used their chemical makeup as an excuse to do stupid and sometimes harmful things, and Stiles fights hard to not let himself become like one of those alphas.

"No," he says finally. "That's not all. I mean, yes, I want to apologize, but... If he still wants to have anything to do with me afterwards, I think I'd like to get to know him."

Erica grins, her smile pleased and a little mischievous like Stiles answered exactly how she wanted and now she has plans.

"Of course you do,” she mumbles. “Tell you what, because I like you, I'm going to help you out. Meet me tomorrow night at 6:30 outside of the art building. We’re going to take a little walk.”

“Uh… okay?” he says as Erica starts backing away from him.

“And wear something nice, Stilinski. No shirts with cocks on them,” Erica calls out before she turns and disappears behind a building.

~

Stiles isn’t quite sure what to expect when he shows up the next day in front of the art building. He’s sure Erica has some sneaky plan because she seems the type, but she did say she was trying to help. The point is, he’s there, and while he’s not in a suit and tie or anything, he is wearing his best pair of jeans and a nice button-down shirt, no logos or over the top buttons. 

When he’d left the house, Scott had asked if he was going on a date, and for lack of a better answer, he had shrugged as a reply. Scott hadn’t been home the day before when Stiles had returned from protesting, so Scott didn’t know about Erica or Derek, and Stiles didn’t want to rehash it with him right before he was supposed to leave. So he’d told Scott he’d tell him everything later, and Scott had smiled a goofy grin and told him have fun and good luck. And in a weird way, the words made him feel better.

“There you are, lover boy,” Erica says from right behind him, making him jump, which then causes Erica to laugh. “You’re kind of a terrible alpha if I could scare you like that.” 

“I’m nervous, okay? I don’t know what you’re getting me into.”

“I’m getting you into Derek’s pants, okay? You’ll be thanking me later,” she smirks. “Alright, follow me,” she says, gesturing with her hand as she takes the path along the building down to the edge of campus, a row of apartment buildings on the other side of it.

As they walk, Stiles finally asks, “So what exactly are we doing on this walk?” 

Erica rolls her eyes. “The walk is to get us to Derek’s apartment.”

Stiles flails his arms, almost hitting another student passing them on the sidewalk. Stiles mutters an apology before saying, “His apartment? You know where he lives? What the hell, Erica! I can’t just show up at his doorstep and be like, ‘I’m sorry I was an asshole and didn’t realize you’re the same guy whose mom and most of his family were basically murdered because of your mom’s positive political stance on omega rights. Please forgive me so we can go out.’” 

“I’d probably leave out the whole murder thing, but other than that yes. You can.”

“Erica!” Stiles whines.

In exasperation, Erica sighs. “I’m not doing all the work for you, Stiles. I’m giving you a chance to do what you want: apologize and get to know him. Take it or leave it.” She purposefully speeds up her pace, leaving Stiles to jog to catch up.

“How do you even know where he lives? How do you even know him period?” 

“Derek just so happens to be roommates with the guy I am currently wooing.”

Stiles lifts an eyebrow. “You’re doing the wooing?”

“What? Just cause I’m a girl and an omega, I can’t woo?” she says, defensive. 

Stiles adamantly shakes his head. “No, that’s not what I said. I’m just… surprised, I guess?”

Erica side eyes him, but slows down her steps so they aren’t speed walking down the street. “Sorry, force of habit,” she admits. “You know how judgmental people can get about stereotypes and role reversals.”

He nods. “So, this guy… the roommate. How’s the wooing going so far?”

Erica grins, but not her usual snarky, devious one, it’s the one people get when they think of someone they like, a grin of fondness. “Pretty good. His name is Boyd… well Vernon, but he hates it so he goes by Boyd. He’s a beta, and he’s pretty shy, hence why I’m doing the wooing. He’s more than okay with it though. Told me he likes how assertive I am.” She straightens her shoulders with pride. 

“You gotta make him take you out and get you things too, though. You can’t do all the work.”

Erica stops, and when she does, Stiles realizes they are standing in front of someone’s apartment door, presumably Boyd and Derek’s. “Don’t you worry about little ol’ me, honey,” Erica says, the mischievous grin back on her lips as she pats him on the cheek. “Boyd does plenty of things for me,” she adds with a wink.

She knocks on the door, and Stiles can hear someone inside yell for another person, then there’s shuffling and footsteps. Suddenly, Stiles is nervous and anxious and is regretting letting Erica talk him into coming with her to meet Derek again. Derek probably was glad to never see Stiles again after their initial meeting, and here he is showing up at his door. 

A tall dark-skinned man opens the door, and as soon as his eyes land on Erica, his lips quirk up in a soft smile. He must be Boyd, Stiles thinks. When his eyes land on Stiles, the smile disappears and his face becomes neutral.

Before Boyd can ask, Erica says, “This is my friend, Stiles. Stiles,” she pauses and gestures, “this is Boyd.”

Stiles extends his hand, and Boyd shakes it firmly once with a nod. Boyd silently opens the door wider and steps back for Erica and Stiles to cross the threshold and come inside. 

“Is Derek around?” Erica asks, peering around the pillar by the door to see into the living room.

“He’s in his room,” Boyd answers, one eyebrow raised in suspicion.

Erica bobs her head. “You ready to go?” she asks Boyd, ignoring, Stiles is sure, the anxiety rolling off of him as he wrings his hands and his eyes continue to return to the now closed front door.

Boyd grabs his keys from off a hook by the door and pockets them as he says, “Yeah, but… is he coming with us?” He thumbs at Stiles, his face confused. 

Stiles shakes his head and flails his arms a little as he opens his mouth to answer, but Erica just snorts and shouts, “Derek! Come out here! You have a visitor!”

Stiles snaps his head to Erica, mouth still open, eyes wide. Boyd narrows his eyes at him and then dawning realization crosses his features and his lips twitch in an almost smile. “Wait, are you the alpha that got Derek all worked up? He wouldn’t shut up about it for an hour when he came home from class.”

Erica throws her head back and cackles. She’s laughing so loud that Stiles doesn’t hear the footsteps approaching behind him.

“Erica, I was in the middle of studying, what do you--” Derek starts and then snaps his mouth shut when Stiles spins around to face him. Derek narrows his eyes and frowns.

“Oh man,” Erica says, “I really wish we could stay and watch, but Boyd and I have a movie to catch. Derek, this is Stiles; Stiles, this is Derek. You two have fun and be safe!” She grabs Boyd by his wrist and drags him out the door. The slam of the door after them echoes, loud and foreboding.

“Hey, um hi,” Stiles squeaks out with a tiny wave of his hand that he feels is ridiculous but it’s too late to stop himself. “This is a nice apartment, better than--”

“What are you doing here?” Derek grits out. Neither of them have moved from their spots a few feet away from each other in the entryway of the apartment. 

“I… I came to apologize,” Stiles says taking a tentative step forward.

Derek’s face softens, his eyes a little wide with shock. “Apologize?”

Stiles steps forward again. “Yeah, for arguing with you earlier. Erica told me after, who you were and--” 

The expression on Derek’s face hardens. “That’s the only reason? You realized who I was and want to make amends in case you need me for something?”

He can’t help it, but Stiles gets angry. “No, asshole. I don’t want anything from you. I,” Stiles sighs, the fight leaving him. “Look, you don’t have to talk to me ever again, and I’ll pretend I’ve never met you before if we run into each other on campus if you want. But, if I don’t apologize for what I said and how I behaved, my mom would be disappointed in me. She… she had a great deal of respect for your mother, and if she were alive, she’d be marching me over here and making sure I said I was sorry.”

Stiles looks up at Derek, who is staring at him with a look of curiosity. The silence between stretches for a few moments before Stiles decides it’s time for him to go and say goodbye to ever getting to know Derek. 

“So… I’m sorry,” he says, taking a few steps backwards to walk back out the door.

“Wait,” Derek says finally when Stiles has a hand on the doorknob.  He twists to look back at Derek who is closer to him now than he had been earlier. “How… how did your mother know mine?”

“My mother was a big advocate for omega rights. Her name was Claudia Stilinski. She led the movement to get the bill passed to allow omegas to hold jobs that formerly only alphas held. The way she told me, she said your mother Talia was influential in making sure the right people saw the bill and the petition signatures.” 

For the first time (for Stiles anyway), Derek smiles; it’s sad and fond, but it’s something Stiles wouldn’t mind seeing again, maybe one that’s brighter and happier.

“I remember. My mother spoke fondly of Claudia, said she would have made an excellent running mate when my mother was contemplating running for office. But that was before…” Derek’s voice quiets and his eyes and shoulders drop like he has a huge weight on his shoulders. He probably does. Stiles only lost his mother; he couldn’t imagine losing both his parents and almost his entire family. Especially not in the shady circumstances it all occurred.

Stiles had looked up the news articles when he had gotten home from campus after the protest. Talia had just put in a bid to run in the next election, and despite how well-respected and powerful an alpha she was, her voting and policy opinions were called into question. Many thought she was too easily persuadable, and there was talk of her pushing for more omega rights and for more omegas to hold higher political positions. If what Derek says was true, she must have also been considering an omega as her running mate.

Two weeks after her announcement for candidacy, Talia, her husband, and her two youngest children were traveling to a fundraiser when they were killed in a car crash. The police initially claimed it had been a tragic accident, but suspicious things kept cropping up. Things like the Hales’ brake line had been cut, seemingly before the crash, and the other driver claimed the sun had been in his eyes, but the weather that day had been cloudy and overcast. It later was revealed that the driver had ties to a radical political party that opposed Talia and her views on omega rights.

But despite these sketchy details, no one changed the decision about the crash being an accident, and the only Hales left were Derek and his older sister Laura and their younger sister Cora. All three of them had been at a school field trip at the time of the accident and too upset afterwards to do anything but mourn and try to stay out of the spotlight.

“Is that why you argue with the protesters… why you argued with me?” Stiles asks, quiet and unsure like he might have just convinced Derek to kick him out and yell that he never wants to see Stiles again with the question.

Derek sighs, looks down at his bare feet against the beige tile of the entryway where they’re both standing.

“Maybe,” Derek says after a few beats. “Yes,” he says more firm. “It… still hurts to think about. Politics.” He waves his hand like he can shoo the whole subject away. “It reminds me of them and what happened, and… I’d rather not think about it.”

Stiles nods because he gets it in a way. Some people deal with loss by doing something that will help them remember, which is why Stiles still protests, while others choose to forget anything that would dredge up any memory. 

“I understand. I’m sorry again. I’ll leave you alone,” Stiles says, turning back to the door and twisting the knob to open it.

“You don’t--” Derek starts, causing Stiles to look back at him, an eyebrow raised. “You don’t have to go, or leave me alone. Maybe… maybe trying to forget everything my mom did and worked for has only made things worse?” He takes a step forward, close enough to reach out and touch Stiles, but he doesn’t. “I think my mom would be disappointed in me if I didn’t hear you out.”

Stiles’slips quirk up a bit. “You haven’t heard it already from Erica?”

Derek shrugs. “She’s tried. But… I’d rather hear it from you.” He looks at Stiles through his eyelashes, a hint of a grin playing on his lips. 

“Alright,” Stiles says, finally letting go of the knob and taking a few steps to the side of Derek as he  gestures with his hand towards the couch in the living room. Once they’re both seated and comfortable, a foot or so of space between them, Stiles asks, “So… are we only discussing omega rights or?”

The glint of mischief evident in Derek’s eyes makes Stiles a little hot under the collar. “We can talk about other things. It’s up to you. What else do you want to talk about?” Stiles doesn’t miss the way Derek leans forward when he asks.

“Uh,” Stiles swallows. He’s been trying to ignore how attracted he is to Derek, how his body is responding to the sweet scent of him, but now that they are sitting so close and facing each other, he’s not sure he’s doing a good job. “Can we talk about us?” Derek’s eyebrows shoot up, and Stiles splutters, his face heating up with embarrassment. “I mean, not us, us but like each other? Like get to know each other.”

Derek huffs, which Stiles thinks is probably a laugh. “We can do that. Want to order something to eat first?”

At the question, Stiles realizes how hungry he is. He beams. “Sounds great. Pizza?” 

“Done,” Derek says, getting up to call in their order.

By the time all that’s left of the pizza is a few crusts, both Derek and Stiles are full and relaxed and have drifted closer to each other on the couch. Enough that if he wanted to, Stiles could rest his head on Derek’s shoulder. Not that he’s going to do that, although he does kind of want to do it. Instead, his head is leaning against the back of the couch.

“So…” Derek says.

“So,” Stiles parrots with a smile aimed at Derek.

Derek leans in closer, his arm coming up to rest behind Stiles’s head. “Does this count as a date?”

Stiles freezes, unsure if Derek is teasing or seriously asking. And okay maybe Stiles would like to consider this a date, but it didn’t start that way and if Derek doesn’t want it to be, it doesn’t have to be. Even though he’s internally freaking out, he tilts his head towards Derek and cooly asks, “Do you want it to be?”

Derek leans even closer to Stiles, their faces inches apart. “I might. Do you?”

Slowly, Stiles nods. “Because if it is, it wouldn’t be weird if I asked to kiss you.”

Derek bites his lip to hold back a smile. “Is that you asking?” 

“No,” Stiles says, sitting up properly, but not missing the slight fall of Derek’s face. “This is,” he says, cupping Derek’s face in his hands. “May I kiss you, Derek?” 

Derek’s breath hitches and it’s definitely a full grin on his face that makes Stiles’s heart flutter. “Yes, please,” Derek breathes out before Stiles kisses Derek’s smile, his lips soft and warm. It starts off chaste but quickly heats up when Stiles licks into Derek’s mouth, his hands moving up into Derek’s hair.

Stiles pulls Derek’s hair to bring him closer, twisting and leaning back so he’s laying more on the couch, bringing Derek with him to lay on top of him. Derek follows, but then pulls back, holding himself above Stiles.

“Whuuu, what’s wrong? Too fast? I shouldn’t have… I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you think you had to--” Stiles stammers out, embarrassed at what he possibly could have done to upset Derek. Had he abused his alpha-ness in some way unintentionally?

“Stiles!” Derek says to stop Stiles. “It’s fine. You didn’t do anything wrong, I just… It’s a house rule. No sex on the couch. So… if we um continue beyond… you know, we’ll have to, um, move.”

Stiles breathes out a sigh of relief, then grins. “Are we continuing beyond… you know?” Stiles asks, wiggling his eyebrows slightly.

Derek huffs and rolls his eyes before climbing off of Stiles and the couch. Stiles pouts, but then Derek’s hand is pulling him up by the arm. “Let’s find out. Come on,” Derek says once Stiles is up from the couch, his hand drifting down Stiles’s arm to hold Stiles’s hand as he leads him to his bedroom. Stiles can’t stop smiling to himself the entire way there.

~

They do end up “continuing beyond,” and Derek even signs the petition, mainly because his now-boyfriend asked nicely. And, no,  the promise of a blow job did not factor into his decision to sign it either.

**Author's Note:**

> If I've missed any tags let me know. This is only my 2nd ABO fic, so I'm still learning. :) 
> 
> Come say hi on [my tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com) or [my twitter](http://twitter.com/lit_oblivion).


End file.
